1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine fuel pump mounting structure in which a camshaft holder that supports a camshaft is fixed to the upper surface of a cylinder head, and a fuel pump is mounted on a shaft end of the camshaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to an engine in which a fuel pump that supplies fuel at high pressure to an injector is driven by a shaft end of a camshaft, one in which a pump housing of the fuel pump is bolted so as to extend over both a cylinder head and a camshaft holder is known in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-82159.
In general, when a pump housing of a fuel pump that is driven by a camshaft is bolted to a cylinder head and a camshaft holder, since the rigidity of the camshaft holder, which is a comparatively small member that is provided so as to support each of the journals of the camshaft, is insufficient, there is a possibility that the heavy fuel pump might not be reliably supported.